What is the area, in square units, of triangle $ABC$? [asy]
unitsize(0.15inch);
path X = (-6.5, 0)--(5.5, 0);
path Y = (0, -3.5)--(0, 7.5);
draw(X); draw(Y);

for(int n=-6; n <= 5; ++n)
if( n != 0 )
draw( (n,0.25)--(n,-0.25) );
for(int n=-3; n <= 7; ++n)
if( n != 0 )
draw( (0.25,n)--(-0.25,n) );

pair A = (-4,3); pair B = (0,6); pair C = (2,-2);
dot(A); dot(B); dot(C);
label("$A\ (-4,3)$", A, NW); label("$B\ (0,6)$", B, NE); label("$C\ (2,-2)$", C, SE);
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
[/asy]
Answer: Define points $D$ $E$ and $F$ as shown.  The area of rectangle $CDEF$ is the sum of the areas of the four triangles $BEA$, $BFC$, $CDA$, and $ABC$.  The areas of the first three triangles may be found directly using the area formula $\frac{1}{2}$(base)(height).  The area of triangle $ABC$ is the area of the rectangle minus the areas of the three other triangles: $8\cdot6-\frac{1}{2}\cdot4\cdot3-\frac{1}{2}\cdot6\cdot5-\frac{1}{2}\cdot2\cdot8=\boxed{19}$.

[asy]
unitsize(0.15inch);
path X = (-6.5, 0)--(5.5, 0);
path Y = (0, -3.5)--(0, 7.5);
draw(X); draw(Y);

for(int n=-6; n <= 5; ++n)
if( n != 0 )
draw( (n,0.25)--(n,-0.25) );
for(int n=-3; n <= 7; ++n)
if( n != 0 )
draw( (0.25,n)--(-0.25,n) );

pair A = (-4,3); pair B = (0,6); pair C = (2,-2);
pair D = (-4,-2); pair E = (-4,6); pair F = (2,6);
dot(A); dot(B); dot(C);
dot(D);dot(E);dot(F);
label("$A\ (-4,3)$", A, NW); label("$B\ (0,6)$", B, NE); label("$C\ (2,-2)$", C, SE);
label("$D$",D,SW); label("$E$",E,NW);
label("$F$",F,SE);
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(C--D--E--F--cycle);
[/asy]